kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hana Stoppable Article
Relatives (Love Robin's comment copied here by MKnopp) I challenge the thought of "Yono the Destroyer" and Hana "The Han" as being considered as relatives. First, one is a monkey, the other human. Second, while their mystical heritages may be opposing sides of each other, the individuals themselves are probably not synonymous with any powers they express. This is supported by the Being Known As "Yono the Destroyer" using "Yono" as descriptive of something distinct from himself. You may wish to check the Yono the Destroyer Talk Page, where it is posited that Monty Fiske may very well be the New/Next 'Yono the Destroyer'. But the beings should not be suggested as "relatives". Edit: also, I don't think Hana at this age has a true Nemesis. Monty Fiske might consider her *his* nemesis, but babies are not capable of forming such opinions. Love Robin (talk) 13:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Just because they both embody an aspect of some nebulous power doesn't mean that they are related. :Mknopp (talk) 16:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::The relative thing was done (by me) more to show that there is a connection between them, but as it is a vague one, naturally we don't really have a good way of displaying it in an infobox. I did say I was open to suggestions on that, but I don't think I got a reply until now, unless I missed it. So, a proposal: adapt one of either Yono's or Hana's other names and apply it to the force. For example, Hana is also known as the Monkey Mystic Weapon (although I'm still not sure why, exactly). So we could possibly refer to the force as the Monkey Mystic Force, and list it as an affiliation. - Dap00 19:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I am going to come right and say, what are you talking about? You have an excellent write-up concerning the relationship between Hana and the Yono in the main body of the article. I don't see anything after a quick perusal that needs to change about that. What does need to change is removing the Yono from the relatives field of the infobox. Not everything needs to go into the infobox, in fact not everything should go in the infobox. It is simply a quick and limited overview of what is found in the main article. :If I am misinterpreting what you are talking about, please let me know. :Mknopp (talk) 19:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I mistakenly assumed since you and Love Robin took issue with Yono being in the relative slot, you preferred to see the connection described in another way within the infobox. So I was waiting for one of you to say exactly how you thought it should be stated. When that didn't happen, I offered a suggestion. If both of you had said, "Remove the infobox portion because what's already written in the article is enough," I would have done it earlier. - Dap00 11:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the confusion. I should have been plainer about what I would have liked seen done. Mknopp (talk) 13:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC)